kingdom_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
KINGDOM 1 player starts off as the Ruler All other players are subjects NATURAL DANGERS: When a player visits an area with Natural Dangers, The Ruler chooses a random number between 1 and 10 (If natural dangers are stacked, the ruler chooses an extra number for each stack). A 10-sided die is rolled. If the number shown by the die is the same number that the Ruler has chosen, the player sent will lose 5 happiness, as well as becoming injured. INJURY When a Subject becomes injured, they cannot perform any manual tasks for three days. If a doctor heals them overnight, they must only wait 1 day. During each day, the Ruler can send each subject to one of four areas: The Forest When a player visits the forest they gain a random amount of wood from 1-6 The Mine When a player visits the mine, they gain a random amount of stone from 1-6. They also gain a random amount of gold from 1-4 The Farm When a player visits the farm, they gain a random amount of food from 1-6 The Lake When a player visits the lake, they gain a random amount of water from 1-8. The Lake has one stack of Natural Danger by default. Note: If a subject gets the maximum possible amount of the resource they collect, they gain 2 happiness. Each day, the subject consume 1 piece of food per subject. They also lose 1 water per subject. Every 3 turns, roll a 4-sided die. Then proceed with the following actions depending on the number shown. 1: Spring During spring, you gain +1 on top of however much wood is collected when visiting the Forest. 2: Summer During summer, you gain +1 on top of however much food is collected. You also take 1 from your result when gaining water. 3: Autumn During spring, you gain +2 on top of however much stone is collected when visiting the Mine. 1 stack of Natural Danger is given to the Forest during Autumn. 4: Winter During winter, you gain +2 on top of however much water is collected when visiting the Lake. 1 stack of Natural Danger is given to the Lake SUBJECTTRAITS Before each game, every subject is given a trait. These traits may either be beneficial or detrimental to the village. Kingdom Effects Before each game, the Kingdom is given a random effect. These effects may either be beneficial or detrimental to the Kingdom. RANDOM EVENTS Roll a 8-sided die at the beginning of each day. Commence the following actions depending on what is shown. 1 – Item trader A trader from a nearby village has come to sell his items! He sells: 2 – Resource trader A trader from a nearby village has come to sell his resources! He sells: 3 – Festival! The Ruler decides to throw a festival! -1 food for each subject -2 gold from each subject +2 happiness to each subject 4 – Gold Rush! A nearby mine is discovered to have large amounts of gold! Roll a 10-sided die. The Kingdom gains 10 times the amount shown. Each subject gains 5 gold. 5 – Bandit Raid! A group of bandits has raided your kingdom. Roll a 4-sided die Lose 5 of the corresponding resource 1. Wood 2. Stone 3. Water 4. Food Each subject loses 5 gold 6 – Day of Peril Every area has an extra level of Natural Dangers for the duration of today. 7 - Flood One random person is stuck in there house during the flood, the kings chooses whether to A: Resuce them, giving them 10 Happiness but making one soldiers lose their collection day or B: Leave them which gives them -5 Happiness and the lost of 25 gold from the kingdom to them 8- Love time Everyone gains two happiness, and +3 more if you allow the Festival of Love to play at your Kingdom, costs 20 gold to run for the day. JOBS Each subject chooses one of 4 jobs when starting the game. DOCTOR - The doctor is able to heal an injured person the day they are attacked. This will stop them from collecting any resources, but will negate the Injured effect. ENTERTAINER - The entertainer is able to abandon their resource-collecting in order to boost the kingdom’s happiness. All subjects gain 2 happiness and yourself gains 1 happiness. SOLDIER - A soldier can give up their resource collection for a day to negate the effects of a Bandit Raid or Day of Peril. ITEMS You must choose if you are going to use an item for each character BEFORE commencing any dice rolls. If a character is injured while having the item equipped, it is lost.A subject must take a day off from collecting resources to create an item. BUILDINGS A subject must take a day off from collecting resources to build a building. Well; When a subject visits the well, they gain a random amount of water from 1-8 and this replaces going to the Lake, unless this building is destroyed. Building Cost: 20 Stone + 5 Wood, Time to Build: 1 Turn Blacksmithery; When a subject visits the Blacksmithery, they will miss they turn and the next to build the following items; Bucket, Axe, Pickaxe and a Hoe. Building Cost: 35 Stone + 40 Wood, Build Time: 2 Turns